Toy Maker
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: When a little boy goes missing inside a little toy store, the SPR team is called in from Japan to solve the mystery. Will Naru be able to save Mai from a childish torture or will she succumb to the tune and dance with the puppets?
1. Toy Maker - Summary

**Toy Maker**.

**Name**: Toy Maker.

**Rating**: T+ for violent themes and mild swearing.

**Pairings**: Naru/Mai, Monk/Ayako, Yasu/Masako, Lin/Madoka.

**Summary**: An old toy store, in the middle of London Town, has been creating a stir among the locals. In the dead of night, when most of London sleeps, the little toy store comes alive, after being abandoned for near 10 years. When a little boy goes missing inside the store, the SPR team is called in from Japan to solve the mystery. Will Naru be able to save Mai from a childish torture or will she succumb to the tune and dance with the puppets?

**.:~*~:.**

**A/N:**___This is a little concept for a story that I'm working on. Please review and let me know what you think of the idea; is it worth me continuing to write this story?_

**_xoxo Outlaw._**


	2. Chapter One - Welcome to London

**A/N: **_Thank you to all who reviewed my full summary and urged me to post this story. Hopefully, each chapter will be a fair length, but will maybe take longer to write and will not be updated regularly. I am also still writing my Black Veil Brides fanfiction, and since I started that first, it will be my top priority. Now, without further ado, I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters._

**.:~*~:.**

**Chapter One.**

_There was nothing, absolutely nothing but black emptiness surrounding her, as she floated serenely in the inky darkness. She wanted to call for help; Monk, Ayako, John, Masako... Anyone. She knew, though, that there would be no point. That no one could help her here._

_"Mai."_

_A voice made her head turn it its direction, "Gene?" She questioned hesitantly, not entirely trusting if her surroundings. A dark haired boy, dressed all in black materialized in front of her, a sweet smile on his lips, "Sorry I took so long, Mai. Oliver is very good at mind games." He explained cheerily. Mai giggled, "Yes, he is." She agreed._

_Stretching out a hand, Gene beckoned her, "I need to show you something." He said gently. Mai nodded, taking his offered hand and gasped as the void around them warped and shifted. All of sudden, the two were standing in an abandoned toy store, "What _is_ this place?" Mai asked, looking around her in awe. Gene smiled sadly, "This is the old Clayton's Toy Store in South London." He supplied, "Oliver and I used to come here when we were small."_

_Mai's eyes widened, "Oh..." She breathed, not being able to think of anything else to say. Glancing around, she could see rows upon rows of abandoned toys covering the walls of the entire shop. Looking closer, she could see the dilapidated state most of the toys were in. Teddies were ripped open, wooden trains crushed and porcelain dolls had chunks missing from their otherwise beautiful faces._

_Covering her mouth with her hands, Mai barely stifled a loud shriek as all the toys – as if on cue – all turned to look directly at her. Gene's hand was steady on her shoulder and made her look back at him, "Listen." He instructed, holding a slim finger to his lips. Mai did as she was bid, letting her hearing grow, when suddenly, all at once a chorus of numerous voices called out, "You're the one. The only one... That can save us. Please miss, help us!"_

**-Mai P.O.V-**

Rough shaking wrenched me from the astral projection, stunning me slighty for a moment. No one had been able to wake me in the middle of a vision before.

"Mai."

A low, slightly cold and detached voice broke me from my thoughts, "What is it, Naru?" I asked, being able to recognise his voice anywhere. I felt him move back as I opened my eyes, "We're nearly at Heathrow." He said bluntly, picking up his large novel again. Hauling myself up into a proper sitting position, I glanced around the large Boeing 747, one of the many aircrafts in the British Airways fleet.

Gazing out my window, I could see the sprawl of London laid out below the plane, "It feels good to be home." A voice whispered, "I'm sure your parents will be overjoyed to see you again." I murmured back to the usually stoic man beside me. I rolled my eyes as he grunted in reply. I just couldn't win sometimes. Looking across the aisle, I could see Lin reading a book, John sitting quietly beside him.

In front of Naru and I were Monk and Ayako, chatting quietly about their upcoming wedding. Yup, who knew those two could stop fighting long enough to date, become engaged and plan a wedding? I know I wasn't the only one shocked by the sudden announcement. Nevertheless, SPR were happy for them. Behind Lin and John, sat Yasu and Masako; the latter who was currently giggling behind her kimono sleeve at something the former had said.

Suddenly, there was a soft 'ding' and the pilot came on over the PA system, "We are beginning in our descent into Heathrow Airport. The time is currently one o'clock in the afternoon. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Thank you for choosing to fly with British Airways." After a few more minutes of bustling about the plane, the cabin crew took their seats and the pilot began to drop through the air, towards the busiest airport in England.

I smiled to myself, as the seatbelt sign flashed overhead and there was a rush of movement, as people all around clasped their seatbelts tightly. I did the same, as Naru placed his book in his carry-on bag carefully. Looking up, I caught Yasu's excited grin and Lin's subtle smile as the aircraft started to lower through the clear sky. It didn't drop alarmingly fast, but steadily enough so that in a few short moments, we could make out the details of Heathrow Airport as we circled.

Some children squealed as we finally hit the tarmac, the soft jolt announcing our arrival. Naru's eyes were closed peacefully when I glanced at him and for a moment, I wondered if he'd suddenly fallen asleep, "What are staring at me for, Mai?" Naru asked, his eyes still closed and startling me violently, "N-nothing!" I stuttered quickly, raising my hands in defence. Naru raised an eyebrow but grunted – _Typical_, I thought – in reply. I sighed, partially in relief but mostly in annoyance.

The plane taxied down the runway, slowly coming to a stop outside what appeared to be the International Terminal. I felt like bouncing in my seat excitedly, but thought against it, knowing Naru would make some snarky comment.

After what seemed like an eternity, all the passengers disembarked from the aircraft and we were making our way to the baggage claim. Reaching the continual conveyor belts, we found our bags quickly before retreating towards the entrance to find Madoka in the crowd. Madoka Mori, (or Lin, now that she'd married Koujo) was easier to spot then some, thanks to her fiery red hair.

Reaching her, we all registered her panic as she searched the sea of people before relief took over as she spotted Lin (the tallest of our small group, he was easiest to spot), and we all glanced at each other worriedly. We had just stopped in front of the woman for a second, before she blurted out her worrying news;

"He's missing."

**.:~*~:.**

**A/N: **_Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please leave a review to let me know what you thought. I know that everyone calls Lin, Lin but his real name is Koujo. To avoid any confusion, I'll explain it simply; In any Asian country, when writing or reading a name, the surname will always be read first, for example – Lin Koujo. 'Lin' is actually the family name and 'Koujo' is his given name._

_I hope that clears a few things up._

_xoxo Outlaw_


End file.
